Batalla en la nieve
by chidori yaoi
Summary: Como siempre, Naruto y Sasuke acaban peleándose por alguna tontería. Pero por una simple pelea, se organiza una batalla de nieve en la cual, habrá de por medio, un singular premio.¿Cuál será el premio que tiene atónitos a los ninjas de Konoha? Narusasu/s


Que decir, para los que siguen mis otros fics, lo siento mucho, estoy escribiendo como puedo (en serio xDD). Solo tenedme paciencia porfis uu.

Espero que os guste este one shot navideño, que me ha costado un poquillo sacarlo adelante, pero creo que el resultado es satisfactorio xDD. También agradecerle a mi beta (que es una verdadera maquina) que me ha beteado este fic, ya que sin ella no lo iba a colgar xDD. Gracias ikiru linda por tenerme tan consentida, que te sobreexploto mihija xDD

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!! ^^

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así, tendría a Kishimoto atado en una sala de torturas y azotándole por jorobar tanto el manga xDD) si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

-......-Habla el personaje.

-''.....''-piensa el personaje, dice algo entre comillas o entre murmullos.

(....) -Notas de la autora.

* * *

-¡¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!!

Eso es lo que se decía en toda Konoha. La pequeña villa oculta celebraba ya las fiestas navideñas; habían casas decoradas, luces y colores por doquier, niños cantando villancicos con sus voces de pito, vecinos que les tiran las cacerolas a esos mismos niños, gente que iba como alma al diablo para conseguir regalos de ultima hora…Vamos, todo estaba muy movidito en Konoha. Aunque esa alegría tan notoria se debía a que por primera vez en la villa caían los primeros copos de nieve, inundando Konoha con una blancura casi irreal y dándole un paisaje de cuento de hadas. Como si de repente, la villa se hubiese convertido en casitas cubiertas de nata montada.

A los niños eso les encantaba. Jugar con la nieve, montar muñecos con ella, patinar, no tener colegio. Si, la blanca nieve traía mucha alegría y energía a la pequeña villa oculta. Pero, la nieve tiene otras funciones menos...pacíficas.

-¡¡Batalla de nieve!! -una bola de nieve iba a toda velocidad hacia un chico de tez pálida. Pero este previniendo ese movimiento, la esquivó -Joder Sasuke, si no te da, ya no tiene gracia tío -dejó ver su decepción en el timbre de su voz y de paso, infló los morros en signo de frustración. Ya era la setenta dos vez que intentaba darle al vengador, pero este siempre las evitaba. Parecía como si tuviera ojos en la nuca.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus juegos infantiles dobe -malhumorado, dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia su amigo rubio -¿No ves que no quiero jugar a esta estupidez?

-Pero teme, ¿no te das cuenta, de que es la primera vez que cae nieve en Konoha? –ilusionado, recorrió con sus ojos azules los alrededores, maravillándose con la nieve que caía -Si es que esto anima hasta los muertos –después, achicó los ojos y volvió a mirar a su casi inexpresivo amigo -Olvidaba que tú eres peor que un muerto.

-Yo olvidaba lo cargante que podías llegar a ser -le devolvió la ofensa, esgrimiendo su ya típica sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso como siempre, altero la sangre caliente de Naruto.

-Repite eso, cabrón -a gran velocidad, se acercó hacia Sasuke, quedando justo delante de él, cara a cara -Vamos repítelo si tienes huevos imbécil.

-Oh, será un placer, eres cargante -una flecha se clavo en la cabeza del rubio -Pesado -otra flecha- Insufrible -otra- Cansino - otra -Y un pedazo de Usuratonkachi que no se le acaba la saliva.

Allí es cuando estalló.

Llevado por su ira, cogió de la solapa del jersey de Sasuke y lo tiró al suelo, pero este de igual modo se lo llevo con él. Empezaron con los forcejeos, los puñetazos y las patadas, sin olvidarse también de los benditos insultos. Como en toda pelea, no podían faltar los curiosos y poco a poco, empezaron a amontonarse gente. Los chicos no hacían caso a la multitud, ni a los abucheos y silbidos que daban. Ellos estaban más concentrados en hacerle una cara nueva al vecino.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil prepotente!!- rugió enfadado el rubio, asestándole un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula a Sasuke, haciéndole sangrar en el proceso.

-¡¡Y tú un subnormal sin gracia, te voy a matar!! -invirtió posiciones, quedando esta vez él arriba. Ahora era su turno de devolverle la jugada, dándole un codazo en estomago y dejándole sin el preciado oxigeno.

-Cuantas veces...-tosió por el tremendo golpe, aunque eso no evitó que una sonrisa torcida se formara en sus labios -Cuantas veces habré oído la misma cantaleta -su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al ver surgir el rojizo Sharingan -Vamos, atrévete si tienes pelotas mariquita -el brazo del vengador se alzó furioso hacia el cielo. La gente vio asustada como el vengador acumulaba mucha energía negativa en su mano y como poco a poco se iba tornando más y más poderosa.

-¡¡KIRI...

-Very happy Christmas, mis chicos -como si de un enviado del cielo se tratase, Kakashi paró con su mano el ataque asesino de su ex discípulo y con la otra, protegía a su otro ex alumno -¿Qué? ¿celebrando el espíritu navideño? -dijo risueño viendo de vez en cuando las caras de mala leche de sus chicos.

-Púdrete -dijeron los dos al unísono. Una risita discreta surgió del copy ninja.

-Por lo menos os ponéis de acuerdo en algo -gruñidos y mas gruñidos salieron de las bocas de los dos ninjas, todos dirigidos a Kakashi. Este aumentó su expresión de júbilo, ya echaba de menos separar a esos dos en sus múltiples disputas. Aunque eran más monos cuando aún estaban en la edad del pavo. Se sabían menos técnicas autodestructivas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -una cabellera rosa emergía de la multitud, abriéndose paso como podía ante la apretujada multitud. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante la escena que contemplaba: Naruto estaba con varios moratones en el cuello y cara, pero Sasuke no se quedaba atrás con ese corte en el labio y un ojo morado. Furiosa, dio enormes pasos, haciendo temblar el suelo por donde pisaba. El copy ninja notó los instintos homicidas de la joven y raudo, se apartó del lugar. Los ojos verdes centellearon de furia y los dos chicos temblaban por lo que venía a continuación.

-Sois…sois...¡¡Unos idiotas sin remedio!! -toda la plaza de Konoha oyó los gritos, súplicas de Naruto y los gruñidos dolorosos del vengador.

* * *

-Pero mira por donde, a quien me encuentro, Epi y Blas* (unos personajes de un programa infantil que siempre estaban juntos. Barrio sesamo) ¿Qué? ¿Habéis salido ya del armario? -hoy sería el día en que Naruto le pondría la vacuna antirrábica a Kiba. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando un buen golpe en la cabeza le hizo sentarse de nuevo, el dolor le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Sakura siempre con sus muestras de cariño.

-Dobe

-Secundo la moción.

-Joder...

Inuzuka estalló a carcajadas, llenando la enfermería de ruido. Sus dos compañeros de equipo lo miraron con vergüenza ajena. Después de haber recibido una buena paliza de la kunoichi, estos fueron llevados al hospital. Eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se intentaran pegar, provocando que Kakashi tuviera que atarles para ayudar a su ex discípula. Era eso o que ella misma acabase con sus vidas.

-Kiba-kun, n-no deberías hacer tanto ruido…-terminó juntando sus dedos, friccionándolos como siempre cuando se sentía incomoda. Kiba hizo oídos sordos y siguió con sus grandes risotadas. Hinata agachó la cabeza por su intento fallido de acallar a su amigo; Shino la apoyó, poniendo una mano encima de su hombro.

-No te rías tanto que tú también estás herido -infló el pecho orgulloso por su ''ingeniosa'' respuesta. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban cansados por su estupidez, ¿pero cómo se podía ser tan idiota? pensaron los dos jóvenes al unísono. Kiba no pararía de reír ese día, es que su compañero rubio siempre sacaba la alegría por todas partes.

-A diferencia de ti, yo estoy herido en misión nene -sonrió con magnificencia, enseñando todos sus afilados dientes -Pero por lo que parece a ti te han linchado por no saber quien va encima en la cama ¿eh? -cuando Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, Sasuke por fin intervino en la conversación

-Por lo menos él folla, no como tú que tienes eso entres las piernas colgando para nada.

Silencio.

Absoluto silencio.

Erupción en marcha.

-¡¡Hijo de perra!! -explosión. Kiba enfurecido salió a la carga en busca de guerra con el Uchiha, pero el chakra emanante de Sakura le hizo replantearse el intentar cualquier represalia hacia el joven vengador. Sakura era una mujer temible.

Un simple ''hombre'' salió en un suspiro en boca de la kunoichi, que hastiada, se fue a la estantería para sacar un par de vendas y medicamento. A ver si con suerte y lograba vendar las grandes bocazas que había aquí presente, eso, o le daba a ella una crisis nerviosa de las grandes y sacaba a su vieja amiga la inner, que hace mucho que no salían las dos de marcha.

Primero fue a atender a Inuzuka, ya que el presentaba mas dolencias que sus compañeros de equipo. Con él sólo tuvo que utilizar un poco de su chakra, sus heridas eran muy superficiales. Se notaba que la misión a la que había asistido era de rango inferior, como mucho de rango B.

-Bueno, solo tienes que tomarte estas pastillas durante unos cuatro días para que el dolor deje de molestarte - terminado su diagnostico, se fue a ver a sus dos amigos que ya se estaban mirando con rayitos en los ojos. Un suspiro de abatimiento emergió de ella, es que esos dos nunca paraban de dar el coñazo.

Kakashi que estaba leyendo su Icha Icha como siempre, se mantenía al margen de todo. No quería acabar escaldado, porque cuando se trataba de Naruto y Sasuke juntos, eso significaba terminar con un dolor de cabeza o con hematomas en el cuerpo. Pero ahora que caía…

-Oíd chicos -los dos jóvenes dejaron su guerra visual para atender a su sensei. Era demasiado extraño que quitase su vista de ese pecaminoso libro -¿Por qué antes os estabais peleando?-numerosos ticks salieron del ojo izquierdo del ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha, presentía que esto iba a terminar muy mal. Especialmente para sus nervios.

-Pues verá-con aire enfurruñado, Naruto se plantó ante su sensei. Muy cerca de su cara a juicio de Kakashi. Le daba miedo la cara de Naruto con todas esas sombras; mucho tiempo junto a Yamato afecta a cualquiera -Sasuke no quiso jugar a una pelea de nieve -ahora hablaba con aire dramático, moviendo sus manos lentamente, dando mas énfasis a lo que decía. A todos se les cayó una gotaza.

Sasuke solo intentaba parar ahora el tic de su ojo derecho porque sabía lo que vendría. Vaya que lo sabía

-¡¡Una batalla de nieve!! ¡¡Qué gran idea Naruto!! –allí es cuando entraba Kiba apoyando al idiota de Uzumaki.

-Kiba - musitó suavemente como si una nueva fraternidad hubiese nacido, los dos se aproximaron con estrellitas en los ojos y se abrazaron como dos hermanos que hace mucho que no se ven-Tú me entiendes ¿verdad?-el chico perruno cabeceó de manera frenética. Sasuke ahora temblaba no de miedo, sino para aguantar las punzadas de su vientre. Ya venía lo que se estaba temiendo…

-¡¡Decidido, haremos una batalla de nieve entre todos!! -los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo para que el mensaje llegase hasta Marte.

-¿Una batalla de nieve? ¿Dónde? -los ticks ya no se podían parar. De no se sabe donde, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee y Tenten entraron por la puerta. Vamos, todos los equipos estaban presentes. ¿Por qué las visitas no se restringían a un número determinado de gente? Sasuke empezaba a cagarse en sus dones adivinatorios, ahora vendría la siguiente fase.

La aceptación.

Todos, pero TODOS, incluso Neji y Shikamaru, aceptaron participar en ese juego tan infantil. Pero él no, él no caería; él como buen ninja que era, saldría en una bola de humo cagando leches. La putada era que aún no aprendiese a hacerlas tan rápido como Kakashi-sensei.

-Sólo queda que acepte Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino toda eufórica ante la idea de que casi todos los sex symbols de Konoha estuvieran juntos y dándose de ostias con la nieve. Sus hormonas estaban en un paraíso sin igual.

-Yo no pienso participar, me voy a casa -se levantó de la camilla, puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería. Nadie le quitaría su paz interior, él solo, feliz, con gente infeliz y con muchos tics. Ecuación simple y clara.

Naruto rodó los ojos sabiendo de antemano la seca contestación de su amigo. Se acercó a Sakura y le susurró en el oído, esta entornó una sonrisa divertida y musitó un "de acuerdo". De la mano cogió a Hinata y a Ino, les susurró lo mismo y estas también estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando el vengador estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia su libertad, notó que le tiraban de la manga de su jersey. ¿Quién…?

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…¿ya te vas? -movió su cabeza lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Hinata, ¡¡¡¡No, no, no!!!! El Sharingan emergió, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo rubio. Este le saludaba campante desde su silla. ¡¡Dobe de los mil demonios!! Esto era cosa suya.

-Sasuke-kun-ahora le sujetaban de la otra manga. A tomar viento su preciado espacio personal -Anda no seas así -Ino estaba demostrando sus dotes interpretativos, sacando de no sé donde, un sonrojo en la cara. ¿Desde cuándo la rubia se sonrojaba? Los ticks volvieron y se intensificaron al ver que Naruto se estaba partiendo de risa a su costa. Cuando lo cogiera, se iba a enterar de cómo es la especialidad de la casa. Zorro a la parrilla.

-Sasu-kun, participa. Anda… -¿Sakura también? -No seas malo -poniéndose junto a Ino, compuso una mirada inocente y adorable, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

Con sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo, no sabía como salir de ese lío en el que le habían metido. Iba a decir que no otra vez y salir corriendo. Pero…

-Sasuke-kun-las tres chicas se acercaron demasiado a él, dejándole en contra de la pared. Todas ellas con lagrimas fingidas, pero al mismo tiempo, terriblemente eficaces -por favor…

Uno, dos, tres…

La cabeza del vengador cayó y se quedó mirando a la nada. Sakura volvió su cara hacia Naruto y con su mano, hizo el signo de la victoria. Este le respondió de la misma manera, sonriendo de forma zorruna. Victoria.

* * *

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-con aura depresiva, Sasuke se preguntaba por décima vez qué hacía en medio de una plaza desértica llena de nieve y más nieve cuando podría estar en su casa SOLO. Pedía mucho al maldito destino. El de allí arriba le gustaba muchísimo jugar con la paciencia de sus benditas pelotas. Miró al frente como las chicas estaban riendo y charlando felices de la vida

-'' las mujeres son temibles''-pensó, intensificando su aura depresiva.

Naruto estaba contentísimo, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos riendo, charlando entre ellos, disfrutando de la navidad juntos. Desde hace años que ya no se sentía solo; ya no percibía la aterradora soledad que solía presentarse en esta época del año. Estaba con su gente, sus seres más queridos estaban cerca de él, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Risas

Caras alegres

Felicidad

Pero…siempre había excepciones.

Se rascó la cabeza pensativo al visualizar al ser humano más antisocial del mundo. Su ceño fruncido, su mala leche creciente y un pequeño tic en el ojo; definitivamente Sasuke nunca cambiaría. Tenía que hacer algo con su amigo o se le iba a atrofiar la cara de siempre poner morros a todo

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo -se palpó la sien cansado. Ser arrastrado en contra de su voluntad era realmente una pesadez

-El estar encerrado en tu casa si que es una perdida de tiempo -a Sasuke le dio un respingo, ¿Cómo se había acercado a él sin que sus sentidos de ninja le alertasen? Estaba perdiendo facultades con tanta paz y juegos estúpidos. Naruto al ver su expresión de mal humor y desconcierto, no pudo más que sonreír divertido, Algunas veces Sasuke era como un libro abierto -Baka, no estas perdiendo facultades, sólo estabas distraído, así que tranquilo allí arriba -acercó su mano y con dos dedos, le dio en la frente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder, era, era como si su hermano se hubiese reencarnado en Naruto

Su nii-chan

Aunque el tacto tenía una gran diferencia…

Naruto iba a quitar su mano hasta que de improviso el vengador se la sujeto. Con demasiada fuerza a juicio del rubio

-¿Sasuke? - observó como esos ojos asemejados a la noche le miraban con melancolía. Esto se estaba poniendo raro

-Tu mano…-ya no había fuerza en sus movimientos, ahora parecía como si sujetase la mano de Naruto, al igual que una obra de arte. Había tanta delicadeza en sus actos que al pobre rubio le subieron todos los colores a la cara y ya le estaba saliendo humo de las orejas -Son tan cálidas como las de él, pero…

Latido.

Otro latido más…

Demasiados latidos a la vez

-¿Pero?...-ahora era su turno de devolver la caricia, sujetando de igual modo la mano de Sasuke. Este no se sorprendió por la iniciativa de Naruto, al contrario, eso le impulso a acercarse más. Desde siempre supo que Sasuke le atraía de muchas maneras, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir algo tan…

-Esto, ¿interrumpimos chicos? -los dos volvieron abruptamente al mundo real, alejándose el uno del otro como si tuvieran la peste. Cayeron en la cuenta de que no prestaron atención a sus alrededores y por consiguiente, ahora estaban que quería que se los tragara la tierra. Ellos pensaban que su sensei era algo inoportuno, ahora piensan que es un grandísimo hijo de su…

Oyeron risitas eufóricas por parte de las chicas, cuchicheando lo monos que son. Naruto notó que tres venas le salían a Sasuke en el cuello y una estaba a punto de hacer eclosión. Los chicos por el contrario estaban callados, menos Kiba, el cual se estaba partiendo la caja por el ridículo que estaban pasando.

-¡¡Yoshi!!, que energía tiene vuestra amistad ¡¡Neji!! -lo miro con ojos en llamas. El Hyuuga lo vio cansado, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación -¡¡Explotemos nosotros también el poder de la amistad masculina!! Cojámonos de las manos y gritemos alto que somos…

-¡¡Maricones!! - Kiba seguía aportando su grano de arroz a la causa. Si, a la causa de avergonzar más a los chicos. Naruto temblaba por las malas vibraciones que desprendía el vengador; era aterrador ver esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, sedientos de sangre canina

El cejudo pestañeó varias veces. Hasta que sus neuronas cayeron del huerto

-Ne-Neji y yo… -colapso mental en el cerebro de Lee. Neji vio el estado de su compañero y una amarga expresión surco su cara, ¿ahora quien despertaba al pirado de su compañero? Si le daba en los puntos del ano seguro que le despertaba el verdadero poder de la juventud. Con Gai-sensei funcionó…

Recordando sucesos desagradables, se fue a un rincón oscuro, preguntándose el porque un tipo tan serio como él acaba siempre en embrollos como esos. Su prima fue junto a él a darle palmaditas de apoyo.

-Bueno orden, orden -Kakashi ya estaba dando palmadas para poner algo de paz entre los chicos, que ya estaba viendo intentos de asesinato y…miro al Hyuuga susurrando algo, ''yo no quería, pero me obligó'' e intentos de suicidio...-Se me ha ocurrido algo -su ojito feliz estaba demasiado brillante

Horror. Sasuke ya se veía con una úlcera del tamaño de una catequesis; si sonreía así, era símbolo de mal presagio. Que lo sabía él, que cuando llegaba a un parte del Icha Icha muy picante ponía esa misma expresión

-Para poner las cosas más interesantes en la batalla de nieve -una risa siniestra se oyó de él, asustando a los chicos -Los dos que queden en pie, se tendrán que besar bajo el muérdago -el eco se llevaba las palabras del copy ninja, repitiéndolas una y otra vez.

Besarse.

Muérdago.

Puntos en el ano.

Todos miraron al Hyuuga con cara de espanto absoluto. Su prima disipó la faena con una sonrisa forzada.

Pero volvieron a recordar el premio. Beso, muérdago ¡un momento!

-¡¿Y si ganan dos personas del mismo sexo?! -por lo que parecía el mas consternado por el tema era Inuzuka que aterrorizado, fue el primero en saltar y gritar la pregunta del millón.

-Esa es una de las gracias del premio -se acercó ante el asombrado Kiba y le dio una gran palmada en le pecho. El pobre muchacho, casi se queda sin aire ante el acto –Esto va a ser divertido, ¿verdad chicos?

-Si, divertidísimo…-todos se temían lo peor

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -Sasuke ya se estaba sujetando el estómago por los fuerte retortijones. Esto iba a acabar con su salud.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nadie quiso contradecir lo que sería el premio porque conociendo a Kakashi, seguro que proponía algo peor. Tampoco querían echarse atrás porque estaba su honor. No quería que se les tachasen de miedosos.

Las que mejor que lo llevaban eran las chicas, a ellas les daba igual besarse entre ellas; no es que saltasen de alegría, pero tampoco les molestaba. Aunque la idea les hacía gracia, especialmente a Ino y a Sakura; eran amigas que compartían todo, pero un beso, sería una experiencia nueva. Hinata estaba desmayada desde que oyó la noticia y su primo la estaba abanicando a ver si se le pasaba el mareo. Tenten ya estaba pensando con quien se besaría y en una pequeña parte de ella, quería que fuese con Lee. Hacía bastante que el chico de cejas pobladas le atraía.

Hablando del rey de Roma, este se había colapsado más, dejando su cuerpo hecho una verdadera roca. Shino estaba como siempre, callado, sin decir nada, aunque interiormente le desagradaba la idea de compartir más que compañerismo con los chicos. Kiba se estaba tirando de los pelos, histérico ante la sola idea de besarse con otro hombre, ¡¡alguien con una polla!! ¿Y si por un casual le tocaba el perturbado de Shino? Su cara perdió el color, y las nauseas surgieron.

Shikamaru estaba bostezando como siempre, mirando al cielo y diciendo lo problemático que era todo, también musito un leve ''Espero que no sea con lengua, qué pereza''. Chouji estaba con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su compañera rubia.

Naruto, pues estaba tranquilo. Él pensaba que si besaba a alguien, tampoco se caería el mundo; puede que a sus quince años no hubiese opinado lo mismo y hubiese chillado y pataleado hasta el cansancio, pero ahora tenía 20 años, era mas maduro. Bueno, tampoco era la calma personificada, pero no se iba a morir por un solo pico, aunque se sentía algo inquieto, ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado Sasuke? ¿Le habrá dado un sincope?

Pero no hizo falta que se lo siguiese preguntando, el mismo Uchiha se acercó a él con una expresión decidida en sus ojos. A que había perdido el juicio y ese era su último resquicio de cordura.

-Naruto, tengo un plan -¿Quemar a Kakashi-sensei? ¿Quemar el muérdago? ¿Quemarlos a los dos?- tenemos que formar equipo con Sakura -¿Eh? su cerebro no logró captar nada. Sasuke suspiró cansando, su amigo era un poco cortito.

-Si formamos equipo con Sakura, nos será más fácil ganar. La protegeremos, y el primero que caiga de los dos se podrá besar con ella -tomó un poco de aire para continuar, él no era muy de hablar precisamente -Así no nos arriesgaremos a besar a otro hombre y Sakura…pues no creo que le sea algo incomodo el besar a alguno de los dos -terminó su relato, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta y el dedo levantado. Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado por el mutismo del rubio, ¿no había sido lo suficientemente claro?

-Sasuke, ¿a ti te gusta Sakura?-paciencia Kami-sama, paciencia. El azabache se masajeó las sienes, intentando calmarse de la inminente cólera que le venía encima. Este chico era tonto del culo.

-Dobe, escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir -sujetó la cara de Naruto violentamente, acercándola a la suya. Naruto en esos momentos creyó que Sasuke estaba poseído por el demonio. Esa cara de mala leche, combinada con esos ojos inyectados en sangre, no era normal -A mi no me gusta Sakura, no me gusta nadie ¿vale? -el rubio sudaba, y mucho.

-Sólo quiero protegerla, porque es la única chica con la que mas me sentiría cómodo para besar, ¿Captamos en ese desierto que tienes de cerebro? -el agarre se fortificó, haciéndole daño a Uzumaki. Un débil "si" se escucho, dándole toda la razón a Sasuke -Así que, si me vuelves a preguntar algo como esto, juro por Dios que te haré sentir el filo de Kusanagi en un sitio donde no le entra el sol ¿Capicchi? -mas claro, agua. Sasuke estaba loco, pero como a los locos, él le seguía el juego. No quería morir tan joven

-Sasuke -desecho del agarre homicida, Naruto se toca la cara y parte de la cabeza con las manos

-Si, dime -más tranquilo, volvió a encarar a Naruto, pero esta vez sin el Sharingan.

-Los psicólogos son baratos en Konoha…

-¿Y por qué me dices eso?

-Por nada…

* * *

No se oía sonido alguno en los alrededores, la plaza estaba desierta. Por la tarde, todos los de Konoha estaban en sus casas terminando los preparativos de Navidad. Los copos seguían cayendo, impasibles ante nada, y con el atardecer cayendo, hacía que se pareciesen a pequeñas pepitas de oro; el suelo sufría los mismos efectos al estar cubierto de nieve. Quien mirase ese paisaje, le parecería ver un pequeño tesoro a sus pies.

Pero de repente, se oyeron pisadas, voces bajas cucheando, y la guerra…

-Ríndete Shikamaru, tengo una bola de nieve, así que no me obligues a utilizarla -el aficionado de las nubes miró a la aprendiza de Tsunade con pereza, si él no estaba ni para moverse.

-Sakura, llevo diciéndote desde que empezaste a perseguirme que me rendía…

-Entonces ¿Por qué seguías huyendo? -la kunoichi no entendía el extraño proceder de su amigo; ella llevaba siguiéndole desde hace ya más de una hora, entonces, ¿Por qué leches no se rindió si ese era su deseo?

-Porque si me dabas con la bola de nieve seguro que acabo desnucado, no sabes la fuerza que te gastas…-la ninja médico se sonrojo a más no poder y empezó a pedir perdón a ton ni son. El chico de la coleta se levantó otra vez, cogió la mano de la joven y de ella, le quitó la bola de nieve. A continuación, se tocó con la bola a sí mismo.

-He perdido, ahora me voy a dormir -y otra vez volvió a su posición, acostándose sobre su abrigo. En el acto se quedo dormido, la kunoichi movió la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se pusieron en forma de puntos.

-Pues…he ganado…supongo…

En otra parte, había una guerra más movida, Neji tuvo la misma idea que Naruto y Sasuke. Este, preocupado por su prima, formó pareja con ella para que nadie tuviese la osadía de tocarla. Como los dos poseían una barrera de sangre visual, lo tenían más fácil para interceptar posibles ataques de cualquier posición.

Tres bolas de nieve fueron tiradas hacia él, pero con rápidos reflejos, Hinata sacó unos shurikens y las hizo añicos

-Muchas gracias Hinata-sama -la chica le sonrió tímidamente y unió sus deditos como siempre. Ese gesto le pareció adorable al Hyuuga

-D-de nada, Neji nii-san…-la chica se puso aún mas roja, y desviando sus pupilas a muchas direcciones que no fueran su primo.

En uno de los escondites, había dos espectadores que veían a los chicos muy acaramelados. Hasta comían palomitas y todo.

-Qué bonito, ojala estuviera yo en la piel de Hinata-la rubia estaba con una expresión ensoñadora, imaginándose a ella misma con un tío bueno alabándola, diciéndole lo bonita que era y lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

Chouji se masajeo su extensa caballera, y un poco nervioso se dirigió a su amiga.

-Ino, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar para atacarles? -la rubia lo miró como si fuera la persona más horrible del mundo, él sólo se encogió en su sitio para esperar la reprimenda.

-¿Y estropear el momento? Chouji, no tienes sentimientos –enfurruñada, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y se volteó ofendida. Al Akimichi le descendieron dos cascadas por los ojos, ¿él que culpa tenía por querer aprovechar la situación y quitarse a dos enemigos potenciales? Su amiga era demasiado sentimental. Pero la bombilla se le encendió a tiempo; aunque su plan le iba a joder a él pero que se le va a hacer, todo por hacer feliz a Ino.

-Si nos los quitamos de encima tendrás mas posibilidades de estar con Sasuke -la chica dejo de estar ofendida para adoptar una cara de júbilo total casi saltaba como una fan histeria de no ser porque estaban escondidos. Una sonrisa sincera por parte de la rubia hizo que el chico se quedase embobado.

-Eres muy buena persona Chouji, pero…-un dedo juguetón le dio en la nariz a su compañero -No te acostumbres ¿eh? -le guiñó un ojo y empezó a moldear nieve en su mano. Este no cabía en más felicidad; aunque sabía que su compañera no sentiría nada por él, sólo con esos pequeños gestos era dichoso. Él también formó varias bolas de nieve para empezar el ataque.

-Hinata-sama, yo, bueno…-esos seguían a lo suyo -No sé como decirlo, no soy muy propicio a abrir mis sentimientos a la gente -cerró sus ojos y una de sus cejas se movió frenética, mientras pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaban en su cara. Él no estaba para estas cosas, no era lo suyo. Hinata lo miró y una sonrisa fatigada asomó por sus pequeños labios.

-T-te entiendo nii-san, yo…-sus dedos casi podrían sacar fuego de lo que se friccionaban, y no hablemos de su cara que ya sacaba vapor y todo -yo tampoco soy…soy buena en eso -interiormente los dos estaban abatidos pero a la vez nerviosos, querían decir muchas cosas pero a la vez callarse otra para así no meter la pata. Demasiadas emociones para dos jóvenes serios y tímidos en temas como esos.

Cuando los dos iban a decir algo, la mar de emocionados por cierto, unas bolas de nieve fueron lanzadas hacia ellos. Neji, el más avispado, las pudo detectar. Con ello, se lanzó para proteger a su prima y todas ellas le dieron. Se oyó el estruendo de cuando se cayó y Hinata fue presurosa a ver que tal estaba. Levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en sus rodillas

-Nii-san…

-Hinata-sama -Neji la miró con ojos moribundos. Ino estaba con un pañuelo en la mano, emocionada por la escena y Chouji no entendía por qué el ambiente estaba así, si solo le habían dado con nieve -Quiero decirte algo…

-Dime -Hinata se agachó un poco más para verle.

-Dile al tío Hiashi que, no se olvide de las uvas…-interiormente la kunoichi lloraba. Ella esperaba otra cosa -Que sino después las compra con el doble de precio, esta de peor humor y… y…

-¿Y? -repitió lo mismo, volviéndole la ilusión perdida.

-Y lo paga conmigo el muy hijo de su pu…-Neji cerró los ojos, desmayándose no sé por que. Hinata lo movió nerviosa, preguntándole una y otra vez "¿hijo de su pu…qué?''

-¡Que bonito, viva el amor! -Ino ya había tirado el pañuelo y vitoreaba a la pareja.

-¿Yo en que universo paralelo he ido a parar? -se pregunto el Akimichi todo perplejo por el teatro de los Hyuuga.

* * *

Lee y Tenten también formaron pareja para poder sortear a las otras. No, si la idea de formar equipos no sólo fue de Sasuke y Naruto, que por cierto, venían siendo perseguidos por los primeros mencionados

-Joder -bramó enfadado el rubio mientras esquivaba, junto a Sasuke, las múltiples bolas de nieve que les eran lanzadas -De todos nuestros amigos, nos tenía que tocar el que tenía hiperactividad -una bola de nieve casi les roza y tuvieron que separarse un poco para esquivarla -¡Joder! -volvió a repetir de nuevo. Lee no se cansaba nunca, puta flor de la juventud.

-Lo peor es que Sakura no quiso que la protegiésemos -Naruto aminoró la velocidad hasta encarar a su amigo y por lo que parecía, estaba cabreado. Sasuke miró para otro lado haciéndose el sueco.

-No mires para otro lado teme, que el que pringao fui yo -seguía riñendo al Uchiha, mientras este ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza por el tono tan agudo del rubio -¿Quién fue a pedírselo? ¡¡Yo!! -se auto contestaba a sí mismo, sabiendo de antemano que el azabache no lo iba a hacer -¿Quién recibió la reprimenda feminista? ¡¡Yo!! -Sasuke rodó los ojos y empujó a su amigo para que no le diese una bola de nieve, porque cuando empezaba con sus cánticos narutescos no estaba para concentrarse en otras cosas -¿Quién volvió a pedírselo? -harto por ser ignorado, alargó la mano y pellizco a Sasuke, este emitió un pequeño quejido y resignado, contestó:

-Tu…

-¿Quién recibió la ostia en el estomago? -iba a pellizcarle de nuevo, cuando el vengador le detuvo con la mano y fue él quien empezó a hablar

-Sé que tú fuiste el que recibió la peor parte, pero…

-Porque tú no moviste un dedo, cabrón -le interrumpió el rubio para volver a reprocharle las cosas -Claro, aquí estaba el subnormal de Naruto, como él esta acostumbrado a las ostias, déjale que se muera él, ¿para qué voy a recibir palos y hematomas en el cuerpo cuando está el idiota de turno?

-¡¡Tú le tienes más confianza!! -paró momentáneamente de correr. Ya estaba harto de sermones

-Ah, para morrearte con ella si, pero para pedirle las cosas no. Que concepto más bonito tienes tú de confianza majete -este también paró su carrera, mirando igual de desafiante a su compañero. Otra bola de nieve venía hacia ellos, pero con sus chakras desbordándose, la bola en cuestión se fundió.

-¡Queréis parar ya de una puta vez, estamos hablando! -ese grito fue dirigido a los dos que les perseguían, que al instante pararon por el miedo que les causaba el estado en el que se encontraban los chicos.

Naruto con su ya conocida aura de Kyuubi en escena, y Sasuke con su Sharingan de tres aspas. Los dos muy completitos

-Tú eres un desgraciado que siempre me deja la peor parte en todo -le señalo con el dedito acusador -¡¡Hasta en las misiones!! -gritó todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

-¡¿Qué!?, pero si siempre quedas baldado y soy yo el que tiene que cargar contigo, ¿o no te acuerdas de la misión de rango A?

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el enemigo estaba encima mío? No todos tenemos un ojito especial que lo ve TODO -dobló dos dedos y le dio mas énfasis a lo ultimo dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese TODO? -el Sharingan se encendió aún más, porque ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-No sé, tú dirás -miró al cielo, como recordando algo -recuerdo el día de las aguas termales, y juro que había visto tu Sharingan activado cuando me quite la toalla -ahora no sólo el color de los ojos de Sasuke era rojo, todo su cuerpo muto a esa gama de color.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas llamando pervertido? -''será mamón, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso? Si lo supe disimular bien'' -Pues anda que tú no dejabas de mirarme cuando Kakashi me pedía hacer flexiones, y no me mirabas la cara precisamente -ahora le tocaba a el ganar terreno en la discusión, poniendo en evidencia al rubio.

-¡¡Miraba tu protector!! -se defendió el portador del Kyuubi.

-No sabía que mi protector estuviera en mi culo -Lee y Tenten miraban como la conversación iba tomando matices más adultos. Cada uno le reprochaba al otro cosas mas obscenas, hasta llegar a hablar de culos y partes del cuerpo que ni ellos mismo sabían que existían.

Lee quería no haber escuchado nada de eso, su pura mente se estaba corrompiendo con hechos que no deberían haber sido revelados, mientras que Tenten estaba que no sabía donde meterse y parecía como si ellos dos sobrasen. Pero después, recordó que esa era una competición y como estaban los ánimos, los chakras ya no presentaban ira, mas bien otras cosas más hormonales, pero ella tampoco iba a investigarlo.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro a su enérgico amigo para que despertase de su letargo, este parpadeó varias veces al verse otra vez vuelto a la realidad. Su compañera sin esperarle, empezó a formar bolas de nieve a una velocidad asombrosa; Lee no queriendo quedarse atrás, también se esmeró en la misma tarea de su amiga.

-No, no, el que se le resbaló el jabón fue a mi dobe, y cuando te ''agachaste a cogerlo'', noté algo que se me clavaba, y no era precisamente un kunai -el azabache sin quererlo, se tocó un poco el culo -Si es que, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

-¡Es que fue ayer! -Naruto se tapó la boca porque supo que la había cagado.

-¡Entonces lo admites! -la kusanagi fue desenfundada; Naruto se apartó, levantando las manos y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, pedía paz.

-Eso fue un accidente -seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, viendo en el filo de la katana su muerte. Tragó saliva duramente.

-Por eso te restregabas tanto, ¿no, hijo de perra? -cuando estaba a punto de levantar la espada y dejar sin cabeza a Naruto, este ultimo se dio cuenta de que los otros dos no perdían en el tiempo y ya habían lanzado una gigantesca bola de nieve hacia ellos. Pero el vengador estaba más ocupado intentando calcular cual sería la mejor manera de trincharlo. Pikachu colérico.

-¡Sasuke, a tu derecha! -la bola en cuestión iba aceleradísima hacia su objetivo, hasta se podía oír el sonido de esta, aproximándose sin ningún control. El azabache, oyendo la advertencia de Naruto pudo agacharse a tiempo, y raudo, se fue a esconder entre la espesa nieve. Naruto cayó al frío suelo, respirando hondo por la tensión antes pasada y como su compañero, él también se fue a esconder para que no le pillasen más ataques por sorpresa. Bueno, no tan sorpresa, porque ellos mismos se buscaron el que les atacasen así sin más. Vayas horas eligieron para hablar de sus intimidades.

Oyó ruidos aproximándose a su posición, pero él estaba preparado; cuando viniese, le estampaba la bola de nieve en la jeta. Ahora podía divisar hasta la sombra de su agresor, con agilidad se planto ante él, levantó la mano y…

-¡Dobe soy yo! -paró todo intento de ataque. Naruto se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sentido el chakra de su amigo, con lo fácil que era sentir esa mala leche -Imagínate que me das -parece ser que el enfado de antes se fue como el viento de primavera. Naruto respiró aliviado, aunque eso no le quitaba el cabreo que le supuso la pregunta de su amigo. Es que para preguntarle cosas tan obvias…

-Que lo hubiese esquivado, maldito bastardo -desanimado miró a su bola de nieve. Sasuke torció una sonrisa soberbia pero a la vez, con cierto toque de felicidad y a continuación, se sentó junto al rubio sin cambiar su expresión -¿Por qué pones esa cara? -vio sospechosamente a su amigo. No era normal que el vengador tuviera esa cara tan risueña.

-Naruto…-era él o la tensión de antes había vuelto y ahora no había nadie para interrumpirles. El azabache gateó un poco torpe hacia él. A causa de la capa de nieve, no podía controlar sus movimientos.

Llegó un momento en que sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones demasiado alteradas. El frió invernal había pasado a un segundo plano, sus cuerpos estaban extrañamente calientes.

-Naruto…

Demasiado calientes

La voz de Sasuke al llamarlo era demasiado aterciopelada, incitándole a cosas demasiado insanas. Intentó desechar esas ideas calenturientas de su cabeza, pero al volver a mirar esos ojos, oscuros como la noche misma, atrayentes, seductores. Mierda, ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Estaba loco por Sasuke

-¿Tú querías besar a Sakura? -soltó de improvisto el rubio, desconcertando en el acto a Sasuke.

-No -respondió casi de inmediato, sin cambiar ni un ápice esa mirada velada por esa extraño embrujo que cautivaba en todos lo sentidos al portador del Kyuubi. Sasuke era su símbolo para pecar, y de todas las formas posibles

-¿Y tú? -Naruto le sonrió de manera pícara y elevó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Sasuke quiso fundirse con esa mano, era tan cálida con respecto a su frío rostro, tan suave. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto.

- Sakura es una buena amiga -las caricias fueron mas persistentes; Sasuke ya se había abandonado a las sensaciones que le brindaba su compañero, dejándose llevar por el curso de los acontecimientos -Y los amigos no se besan -una risilla traviesa escapó de sus labios al ver el estado de su amigo. Eso sólo hizo que se le erizara más la piel de su compañero.

Se acercó de manera lenta al oído del vengador, sin dejar de expresar la seductora sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. Para su sentido común, tener a Sasuke así de rendido era demasiado, demasiado…

-Tú y yo somos más que amigos, ¿verdad Sasuke? -el vapor salía de su boca, creando humedad en el aire. Un gruñido insatisfecho hizo presencia cuando esa voz ronca penetró en sus oídos. Movido por el fuego que corría en sus entrañas, tiró a Naruto al suelo. Este le miró sin entender nada, pero Sasuke no estaba para explicaciones, necesitaba con urgencias hacerse con esos labios carnosos. Se puso encima del vientre del kitsune y se inclinó para poder besarle.

-¡Toma ya, Chouji! Eso te pasa por haber protegido a Ino -un grito de victoria hizo que toda la atmósfera que les envolvía se esfumase. A Sasuke le salieron muchas pero que muchas venas por todo el cuerpo. Naruto ya estaba viendo que Sasuke digievolucionaba en una Drag Queen colérica.

Sello dos, liberado.

Ira.

Furia.

La bestia había despertado.

-Seré un frígido…-musitó entre dientes ya con su aura púrpura envolviéndole -Seré frió…-las alas salieron a escena, haciendo que la pelea de nieve se parase. Todo el mundo esta expectante. Vamos que estaban cagados

-¡Pero nadie me corta el…-paró súbitamente ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que estaban haciendo él y el dobe?, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fino rojo. Naruto le pareció extraño pero a la vez entrañable. Ver a Sasuke sonrojado era difícil, y más transformado en su versión maricona loca con delirios de reinona -Bueno, que me lió -Miro a Kiba con intenciones homicidas y el chico perruno supo en ese instante que ese día iba a ser su funeral. Cuando sus amigos le decían que tuviera la boca cerrada, no era por chincharle precisamente.

El que avisa no es traidor y el había dado por culo todos los avisos que se le fueron dados. '

''Kiba-kun, no les digas esas cosas a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun''

''Akamaru tiene más cerebro que tú, pero tú mismo si quieres acabar quemado ''

'' Kiba te estoy curando las heridas, pero que sepas que si sigues así, vas a volver a que te cure, pero la entrepierna''

''Puntos en el ano''

Joder, ese tenía que ser su ultimo eco en el cerebro antes de recibir de lleno una llamarada made in Uchiha

* * *

-Bueno, como lo diría… ¿me estáis diciendo que Sasuke y Naruto son los únicos ganadores? ¿Pero como habéis acabado todos así? -el sensei estaba intrigado. Todos y cada uno de los que participaron en la competición estaban chamuscados.

Nadie quería responder a la pregunta de Kakashi, miraban a todas partes solo para no toparse con los ojos analíticos del copy ninja. No era que nadie quisiera decir lo que les había pasado, era el miedo hacia cierta persona quien les impedía el soltar prenda sobre el asunto. Los ninjas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el vengador, que junto a Naruto, misteriosamente no tenían ninguna herida ni quemadura de segundo grado; este les devolvió la mirada, gélida pero a la vez maligna, junto a su sonrisa de autosuficiencia le hacían parecer igual que Lucifer.

Kakashi de sólo examinar la situación, los actos y demás, se hizo una ligera idea de lo que había pasado. Una pequeña risa se oyó en el lugar, todos dirigieron sus miradas psicópatas hacia la cabellera rubia que intentaba no descojonarse allí mismo, temblando sólo con recordar lo sucedido y aguantarse las carcajadas que intentaban salir libres de su garganta. Las miradas asesinas se intensificaron y este comprendió que tenía que tranquilizarse. Eran sus amigos, se merecían respeto. Tosió un poco para frenar el remolino de risas que no paraban de insistir en hacer presencia.

-Joder, aún me duele el culo. Se nota que afila a Kusanagi -Kiba, adolorido, se masajeó la zona afectada, y no era ni mas ni me menos que su parte trasera.

A Naruto se le gangrenaron las lágrimas en los ojos, su boca se infló y se sujetó el estómago.

-Pero que después de metértela y ya allí te electrocute, eso si que fue un puntazo ¿Sentiste algo cuando lo hizo? Seguro que te gustó, ya que los hombres tiene el punto G en el ano -la rubia no se cortaba un pelo al preguntar, hasta parecía que le daba morbo y todo. Sakura, Hinata y Tenten se les calló la boca hasta el suelo ¿Desde cuándo Ino sabía tanto de los puntos erógenos masculinos?

Neji se levantó de su aturdimiento sólo para oír eso y musito un leve ''ya decía yo porque Gai-sensei estaba empeñado con eso''. Lee volvió a estar en estado de shock, Chouji se le atragantaron sus patatas y Shino fue a ayudar a Chouji .Inuzuka se molestó tanto que lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue…

-¿Cómo coño ha sabido lo que sentí?

Después de eso, sólo se oyeron unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de Uzumaki. De lo potente que se reía, el muchacho se cayó al suelo y siguió descojonándose. Las lágrimas le salían solas y el dolor de la tripa no podía evitarse a causa de lo fuerte que se reía. Sasuke también se le podía oír algunas risas mal disimuladas. Tendría que pensar en regalarle su katana al chico perruno uno de estos días, sólo para que se desfogue un poco.

-Vale, vale. Naruto deja de reírte que esta muy…feo -hasta el ninja copia se tapaba la boca para que la risa no le venciese, pero viendo semejante panorama era difícil -Ahora tenéis que recibir vuestro premio ¿Cierto? -como por arte de magia, el kitsune dejo de reír y se quedo rígido en el sitio y por lo que parecía, Sasuke también sufría de los mismos síntomas. Aunque intentase taparlo por su cara de indiferencia, el tono rosado de sus pálidas mejillas le delataba mucho.

A Kiba le iba a dar otras veces sus ataques eufóricos de humillar a los chicos, pero sólo ver a kusanagi temblando en las manos de Sasuke y su sonrisa pérfida, supo donde quería volver a meter a esa espada tan…

En su cerebro no llegaban los caracteres para describir a la katana. Así que prefirió volver a callarse e intentar no pensar en las sensaciones tan contradictorias que le produjo ese objeto de índole punzante. Tan punzante…

-Bueno, ahora sólo esperad a que saque el muérdago -Kakashi empezó a buscar entres sus bolsillos a ver dónde había dejado el premio para los ganadores. Mientras tanto, los otros ninjas se sentaron en la nieve, exhaustos por tan ajetreado día.

Los únicos que permanecían en pie, eran los indiscutibles ganadores, que reticentes, se evitaban el mirarse el uno al otro. Porque sabían que si se miraban, se leerían los pensamientos, y es que se conocían demasiado bien los dos. Pero no podían remediar que las miradas huidizas se conectaran, y al final, que el negro contra celeste se fundiera en un silencioso encuentro. Era irremediable que la duda y la incertidumbre estuvieran presentes, expectantes, siempre alojadas en sus corazones como una barrera que no les dejase expresar todo lo que sentían.

Naruto fue el primero en dar un paso adelante sabiendo de antemano que el vengador daría uno hacia atrás. Le cogió del hombro para que no se escapase; el rubio necesitaba expresar tantas cosas, pero su lengua pesaba y las palabras se trababan por temor a ser ignorado. Pero necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas decir cosas que desde hace mucho sentía y que permanecían dormidas sólo por el miedo de no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-Sasuke, si no quieres, no estas obligado -dijo con voz cómplice, para que nadie oyese sus murmullos -Puedo hacer un kage bunshin de ti y así no tendrías que besarme -la presión del agarre se aminoró, dejando villa libre al azabache para que hiciese lo que le plazca. Uzumaki bajó la cabeza, decepcionado, ya que daba por hecho que su amigo se iría por patas y no se dejaría besar por él.

Sasuke se quedó plantado en el sitio, y en vez de cumplir con las expectativas del rubio, fue él esta vez quien se acercó a Naruto y fue su turno de susurrar las cosas de una manera, que para el razonamiento de Uzumaki fue…

Sugerente.

-Bésame…-los ojos azules se abrieron con desmesura -Bésame, Naruto -volvió a repetir con la misma voz de necesidad. Necesidad por él, por sus labios, por sentirle a él.

-Sasuke, en serio tú quieres que…

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo -su voz se hacía cada vez mas ronca, excitando aún más al rubio. Entonces era correspondido, era querido -Esto iba a pasar sin muérdago o no, ¿para qué atrasarlo? -ahora oyó una risa suave, aterciopelada por parte del vengador.

Sus labios se atrajeron como dos imanes movidos por la gravedad. Al fin contacto…

Calidez.

Suavidad.

Pertenencia.

Naruto parecía más entrenado, seguramente por experiencias previas a esas. Aunque el vengador no se quedaba atrás, desenvolviéndose bien en lo referente a besar. La revoltosa lengua de Naruto estaba a pie de guerra, no dejando respirar en ningún momento a su compañera de juegos, que rauda, se introdujo para explorar el interior de su cavidad, no dejando ningún lugar sin haber sido profanado por ella.

Respiraciones entrecortadas.

Jadeos.

Excitación.

De lo intensa que era las sensaciones, les dio a ambos un pequeño mareo, pero no por ello pararon; siguieron con la labor de comerse la boca, hasta dejarse sin saliva. Cortaron el beso sólo para tomar aire. Sasuke inclinó su rostro, dejando que el aire caliente se vertiera en la boca del rubio, provocando que la entreabierta. Eso desembocó a que Sasuke volviese a meter su lengua en la boca vecina, pero no uniendo los labios. Sólo era una guerra entre esos dos órganos que se debatían por ver quien era las más rápida y fuerte.

Naruto no aguantándolo más, volvió a unirse su boca, cogiéndole de la cabeza con salvajismo para hundirse con más intensidad en esa boca que le inducía al pecado más impuro. Mordiendo de paso el labio inferior y estirándolo un poco para excitar aún más a su compañero. Quería que esos apetitosos labios estuvieran rojos como el fuego, desgastarlos hasta la eternidad misma. Sabían tan bien, quería probar todo de él hasta dejarlo sin vida. Estaba hambriento de su boca, de su ser, todo de él le hacía ser como una especie de caníbal.

Egoísmo.

Marcar.

Mío.

Llegó un momento en que los dos ya se estaban metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa, grabando así el tacto de sus pieles. Sasuke gimió despacio por la diferente temperatura de él y su amigo rubio y al ser tocado por esas manos tan abrasadoras, no cabía en mayor goce.

-Chicos ya he encontrado el muér...-miro a sus ex alumnos en plena faena y las ideas se le congelaron -dago…

Los otros ninjas también estaban flipando en colores viendo el despliegue de alegría navideña que se estaban dando esos dos. Las chicas estaban rojísimas y dándose aire en la cara por tan magnifico espectáculo, mientras que los hombres estaban que no sabían que cara poner.

-Tan malo no es ¿no? -y el que menos pensaban que diría eso, fue el chico perruno, que él también se estaba dando aire por las carantoñas que se estaban dando los ganadores.

Naruto aún besándose con el vengador, les hacia signos con la mano para que se fuesen para otro lado, ya que él estaba mas ocupado explorando a su amigo, explorándolo en todos los sentidos. Los ninjas lo comprendieron y se fueron, aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a las chicas y también a Kiba, que pedía a gritos que le prestaran a kusanagi.

Naruto vio que la vía estaba libre y paró el beso, dejando al vengador con una mala leche y a punto de sacar su Sharingan. Una risa divertida emergió, sólo por ver la reacción de Sasuke.

-Feliz navidad, mi bastardo -una sonrisa sincera, de las que solo sacaba cuando realmente estaba feliz, parece ser que también se la contagió al vengador, porque sonrió de la misma manera. La navidad hace milagros.

-Feliz navidad a ti también, usuratonkachi -por esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomo la iniciativa, abrazando al rubio y trasmitiendo sin palabras todo lo que quería decir.

-La próxima vez no hará falta una pelea de nieve ¿no? -comprendiendo el doble sentido de esas palabras; Sasuke rió de manera limpia, sin tapujos y mostrando la hermosa sonrisa que siempre se tenía guardada en el fondo de su alma.

Esa sonrisa fue regalo suficiente para Uzumaki en esas navidades, y para Sasuke, el ser querido por alguien como Naruto fue el único obsequio que su solitario corazón necesitaba para sentirse completo.

Ciertamente, la navidad hace milagros.

¿Quién necesita muérdagos cuando el amor está en el aire?

**Fin**


End file.
